


Inspiration Point

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Inspiration, M/M, Rain, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the creative person, inspiration can strike anytime, anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration Point

_Inspiration can strike anywhere, at any time._ It was the code of the writer, and one Shauntal always adhered to. Anything could become a new chapter or a whole new story, from the last trainer to battle her that day to Caitlin relaxing with her Pokemon to Alder's cute but grumpy assistant trying to make breakfast for him. Because of this, she's never without a journal and a pen.

Today is rainy, which alone is inspiration enough for a chapter to her latest work. But just as she's about to touch pen to paper, she realized she's not alone. Footsteps, then whispers; she immediately recognizes the first voice as Marshal.

 _Now what would he be doing here?_ While she's ardent about the library being her work space and sanctuary, she likes to be gracious about letting others use it now and then. But Marshal would ordinarily spend a rainy day training than reading.

"You're early." _Aha!_ If Grimsley's here, then it makes more sense. Grimsley's a smooth talker, he'd probably convinced Marshal into a game of blackjack... _cards!_ Yes, that could be a part of her next chapter! She begins to scribble down notes, already envisioning it. A game of cards at a kitchen table, rain pouring outside-

"Enough talk. Take them off," Marshal whispers. _What?_

"You're impatient today." Grimsley's chuckle is low and throaty, and Shauntal can't stop herself from getting up and ducking behind a shelf. She pushes two of the books aside; they're hurrying to undress each other and she blushes and looks away. _In here?! Well..._ This is _not_ how she intended for her library to be used, but of course she can't just _stop_ them.

That doesn't mean she should be watching or listening either, though, and she tries to focus on her chapter. Cards, rain, kitchen table, bottles of soda, a bowl of pretzels, red on black on white on

"- _know_ that's how I like it," Grimsley purrs and her attention immediately snaps back to the pair. Grimsley's wrists are tied behind his back with his own scarf, Marshal beginning a slow, steady grind against him... _no! They're your friends, not your personal porn show!_ her inner voice scolds, but she can't bring herself to look away.

"You brought it, didn't you?" Marshal asks. Grimsley nods towards the pocket of his discarded pants and Marshal digs the jar out as fast as he can. His teeth sink into Grimsley's shoulder and the hissed curse of pleasure makes Shauntal herself shudder. Bronze skin on pale is a beautiful contrast, she notes as Grimsley moves to bend over a table- _look away!_ her inner voice cries again. _They came here for privacy, you watching them would defeat the purpose!_

So she turns back to her writing yet again. She doesn't get two sentences done before she's back to her viewing window.

" _Fuck,_ yes," Grimsley grinds out as Marshal pounds into him, "no mercy! No mercy, harder, faster!"

"Damn," Marshal whispers, "even when I've got you all tied up under me you're demanding." He smirks. "I kinda like that."

"Enough talk," Grimsley mirrors Marshal's earlier words, and she's too enthralled to hear anymore complaints her inner voice has. _Faster, harder, rougher_ ; suddenly she's flipping to a whole new page in her journal. Forget the cards, inspiration for a whole new story has struck and she's writing like never before. By the time they've finished, she's filled six pages. She feels as though she herself has reached orgasm without even touching herself... _a creative orgasm_ , she thinks with a grin.

And this is only the prologue.

-x-

_"You think she'll mind us using the library like this?" Marshal asked as he untied Grimsley's wrists and began to gather his clothes. The gambler laughed with a wave of his hand._

_"I'll bet she didn't even notice we were here," he said. "You know how she gets when it's raining, and when she's really in the zone she barely notices anything around her." He pulled his pants on. "But it's too dusty to be in here all day. Why don't we go back to my room for a game of strip poker?"_

_They left the library in a hurry. Rainy days were the best for this exact reason._


End file.
